1. Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices with a connector module that is positioned inside the electronic device when the electronic device is carried and that is externally unfoldable when the electronic device is combined with an external electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “electronic device” may mean a device performing a particular function according to its equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, a video/sound device, a desktop PC or laptop computer, a navigation for automobile, etc. For example, electronic devices may output stored information as voices or images. As electronic devices are highly integrated, and high-speed, high-volume wireless communication becomes commonplace, electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, are recently being equipped with various features. For example, electronic devices come with the integrated functionality, including an entertainment function, such as playing video games, a multimedia function, such as replaying music/videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and a scheduling or e-wallet function. Electronic devices are manufactured more compact for easier carrying and with a better design to fit customers' needs.
Among such electronic devices, input-centered electronic devices may detachably be coupled with output-centered electronic devices in which case various types of couplings may be applied to join the electronic devices. The couplings may come in rotatable, slidable, and swingable types. Among others, rotatable couplings are most favored in light of easier production, less malfunctions, and more convenient use.
In a rotatable coupling structure used in electronic devices, its connector part is exposed to the outside for storage and maintaining connection between an input-centered electronic device and an output-centered electronic device. This way leaves a cut shape on the outside surface of the electronic devices, posing limitations on shaping along with a poor aesthetic and grip.
Furthermore, the external exposure of the connector part which is provided separately may cause a short circuit and contamination.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.